


A Christmas Fistfight

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: FMA Secret Santa 2018, Gen, Roy is a good boy, Young Roy Mustang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: Written for @lessonsfrommadamexmas on Tumblr for the FMA Secret Santa Exchange 2018Chris can only hope that she raises Roy to be a good man, but after breaking up a fight at an upscale party, she knows he's on the right path.





	A Christmas Fistfight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tui_and_La](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tui_and_La/gifts).



> Alternative Title:
> 
> Deck the Halls

Christine came running as she heard the shouting. Roy was almost thirteen and nearly as reckless as her brother had been, and knowing him, there was no way that yelling could be good. She was just as shocked as the other socialites to see her little Royboy rolling around on the floor, shirt tails untucked and jacket tossed who-knew-where, throwing punch after punch at some other boy. 

“Roy Cavanaugh Mustang! What on earth do you think you’re doing?” she roared, both boys freezing with the force of her words.

“I’m sorry, Auntie. I’m defending a lady’s honor, just like you taught me,” Roy grinned, his split lip bleeding. Chris could see the definite beginnings of a black eye. She sighed, marching through the crowd of boys and girls who’d gathered to watch the spectacle. She reached down, gripped Roy’s ear, and pulled him away.

“Ow ow ow!” he cried. “Auntie, what’re you doin’?”

“Saving you from making a fool of yourself,” she replied. She pulled him off to a quiet side room and sat him down. It would be easier to talk away from a watching crowd. He wasn’t making eye contact with her, his face sullen as though he’d had his favorite toy taken. “Now, what was this all about?”

“Well, Benjamin Northam was bein’ all rude to Olivier -- you know, the Armstrong girl? -- and he kept asking to touch her you-know-whats, and when she told him no he didn’t stop so then he kept going and asking and she told him to… Well, you said I couldn’t say those kinda words and he  _ still _ didn’t stop so then I  _ had  _ to step in, Auntie, I hadta!”

Chris pulled a handkerchief from her clutch, and began dabbing at the blood on Roy’s chin. “While it’s very sweet that you did that, and tried to defend your friend, you know better than to get in a fight.”

“It didn’t start like a fight, I promise!”

“Oh? Then how did it start?”

“I told him, ‘she said to leave her alone, so you should respect her wishes,’ but he kinda pushed me outta the way. So I pushed him back.”

“And that led to the two of you on the ground fighting?”

“Well, he punched me first.”

Chris sighed again, a tired smile on her face. Roy was  _ just _ like his father. James had always been the impulsive one. “That’s still not a good excuse. I expect you to apologize before we leave.”

“But Auntie--!”

“No buts. A gentleman doesn’t get into fights, even if it  _ is _ to defend a lady’s honor.” Roy pouted, and Chris knelt so she could look him in the eye. “You’re a fine young man, Roy Mustang. But you need to cool your fire, if you want to be a proper gentleman.”

“Yes Auntie…”

Chris was about to escort Roy back to the main party when a girl appeared in the doorway. She looked to be a few years older than Roy, white-blonde hair trailing to mid-waist, and a fierce glare in her Amestrian-blue eyes. She was definitely an Armstrong. “So this is where you disappeared to. I thought that was a pretty cowardly way to end the fight, Mustang.”

“Auntie, this is Olivier. She’s… she’s the girl I was tellin’ you about. The one Benjamin wouldn’t stop harassing.”

“It’s very nice to meet you, Miss Armstrong. Roy was just telling me about how he tried to help you.”

“Yeah well, I didn’t need his help. O-or anyone’s help! I can handle myself. I don’t need some  _ child _ to defend me.” Her cheeks were faintly pink, and she looked down at the floor rather than directly at them. It was a little strange, Chris thought, that she would make such a show of bravado with her words but not her actions. “But… I guess it was nice of him to try or whatever. So… thanks.” Olivier stalked out of the room before any more words could be exchanged. A slight smile played at Chris’ lips. It was a good thing Roy was friends with this girl. She’d help him go far.

“It was good of you to help her, Roy. But you’re still in trouble. We’ll talk more when we get home. Now, go apologize, and then you can talk with your friends until it’s time to go.”

Roy practically jumped up, racing from the room. Chris sighed as she watched him go. He still had so much growing up to do. But at the same time… He was a good kid. She could only hope he wouldn’t get himself into  _ too _ much trouble in the future.


End file.
